


Bracelet

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio marks another anniversary with Rick with a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelet

Horatio walked out onto the balcony and slid his arms around Rick’s waist. He pulled the brunette close placing a soft kiss on Rick’s bare shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered near Rick’s ear allowing his warm breath to tickle the sensitive skin there.

Rick shivered and returned the sentiment before turning in Horatio’s arms the sunrise forgotten. He cupped the redhead’s face and pulled his mouth into a slow, deep kiss.

Horatio took his time ending the kiss never wanting to be apart from Rick, especially on this special day. He stepped back and pulled a medium sized black velvet box from his pants’ pocket.

“What is that?” Rick gently inquired. He wasn’t surprised to find that his lover was already dressed for the day since the redhead was an early riser.

“Open it and find out.”

Rick reached out and opened the box. Sunlight reflected off the silver roped identity bracelet that was nestled inside. The same bracelet Rick had shown Horatio weeks earlier. “Horatio?”

“Happy Anniversary, Rick.”

Rick shook his head before setting aside the box and pulling Horatio into another slow, deep kiss.

fin


End file.
